The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stories
by danparker
Summary: Taking place some time after "Call Of The Cutie", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are now good friends and together, they will have many adventures as the "Cutie Mark Crusaders".
1. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

One particular day, at Sugarcube Corner, the three little fillies, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were going to make a special plan for that day. "Good morning, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said the moment she saw her friends.

"Hi, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said. "Hi!" Scootaloo said. All three friends were happy to see each other. "We need to introduce ourselves better," Scootaloo said. "Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed. It has been a few days since the three friends have first met. All three had no cutie marks at the time.

So together, they've formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, determined to help a pony without a cutie mark. "So," Sweetie Belle said, "What's the plan?" "Well," Apple Bloom began, "We've made an agreement that we will help each other find out place in Equestria, right?"

"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed, "Where we belong." "What's our destiny," Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah!" Applebloom agreed, "If we work together, we can find out what our destiny is! And earn our cutie marks at the same time!"

"Yes!" Sweetie Belle agreed, "I can ask Rarity for help." "Ok!" Apple Bloom, looking confused. Scootaloo looked confused, too. "Oh, Rarity is my older sister," Sweetie Belle explained. "I see," Scootaloo said. "I can ask Applejack for help," Applebloom suggested.

"Ok," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo agreed. "Only, now I know that forcing ponies to by apples is not destiny," Apple Bloom said embarrassingly. "I see," Sweetie Belle said. "Never mind that now," Scootaloo said, "Now that we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, what shall we do?"

"Well," Apple Bloom thought about it for a moment, "I don't know yet." Oh, I see," Scootaloo said. "Don't worry," Sweetie Belle, "We can think of something together." "Yeah!" Scootaloo agreed.

"We can do this!" Apple Bloom declared. So the three friend agreed that together, they will earn their cutie marks for what they're good at. And, of course, their destiny.

"Let's find our destiny!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said together at once. "Uh, maybe tomorrow," Scootaloo said. They could see that the sun has already gone down. "Oh," Apple Bloom replied.


	2. Rarity And The New Friends

Rarity And The New Friends

The following day, Sweetie Belle introduced Rarity, her older sister, to her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. "This is my older sister, Rarity," Sweetie Belle said. "Hi, Rarity!" Scootaloo said.

"Hello, Scootaloo," Rarity said, "Hi, Apple Bloom." Of course, Apple Bloom had already known Rarity. "What do you do?" Scootaloo asked. "Oh," Rarity said, "I am a fashion designer. I design outfits for ponies all across Equestria. It's my talent ever since I was a little filly."

"Huh?" Scootaloo asked. "It's a long story," Rarity said, "Someday, I might explain it, but not today." "But can I tell you the time that I saw your sister as a wooly hair pony?" Apple Bloom asked Sweetie Belle.

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle replied. "OH!" Rarity burst out, "No! Don't!" But Apple Bloom told Sweetie Belle that time anyway. "Oh!" Rarity cried, "The humiliation! The humiliation!"

"Oh," Sweetie Belle said, "I didn't know poison joke that turn pony's mane into hairy rugs." "That was one of-" Apple Bloom said before Rarity cut her off. "Please don't say anymore! I can't take it!"

"Well, that's Rarity for you," Sweetie Belle said. "Grrr!" Rarity growled, "Still, I would like to show you what I do for you all." "Oh that would be fun!" Apple Bloom said. "I thought so," Rarity said. "I'm not sure," Sweetie Belle said to herself.

But Scootaloo thought differently of her. "She may be a nice pony," Scootaloo thought in her mind, "But I wish there was some pony who is awesome! Some pony who is amazing!"

"Anyway, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, "Thank you for introducing me to your new friends." "Thank you, Rarity," Sweetie Belle said with a smile, "I'm glad you've met my new friends."

"Oh, good for you," Rarity said. "We're going to do stuff together!" Apple Bloom said. "Oh, I'm sure you will," Rarity said, "Well, I must get going now. See you three later."

"See you, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called as Rarity left. "We are going to do things together!" Apple Bloom said. "Of course we are!" Scootaloo said. The three friends had agreed to that.

A little later, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo met up with Applejack. "Why hello there," Applejack said, seeing the three little ponies. "Hi, Applejack!" the three fillies said together. "Aw, shucks," Applejack said with a smile, "What brings you lot here?"


	3. Applejack's Farm

Applejack's Farm

Some time later, Apple Bloom and her new friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had met up with Applejack. "I'm glad that you're great friends now," she said to Apple Bloom.

"Thank you, sister!" Apple Bloom said, "That is really nice of you to say it like that." "Yeah!" Scootaloo said, "You're one kind sister!" "Aw, shucks," Applejack said, "Same goes for you." Apple Bloom just smiled.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack said, "You've learned your lesson now." "I have, sister!" Apple Bloom said. "What's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I've told you that I forced customers to buy our apples," Apple Bloom said.

"Good," Applejack said, "Keep that in mind." "This is our farm," Apple Bloom said. "Nice place," Sweetie Belle said, "Even though my older sister-" "We know," Scootaloo said, "Rarity doesn't like places that involves a lot of dirt and dirt."

"How did you know, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Lucky guess?" Scootaloo answered. "Anyway," Applejack said, "We're just wrapping it up for the night. But don't worry, tomorrow, you'll get to see the action."

"All right, sister," Apple Bloom said. "Thanks," Scootaloo said. "Anyway," Applejack said, "Better get some shut-eye." "Right," Apple Bloom said. "So now what?" Sweetie Belle asked. "We'll find out tomorrow," Apple Bloom said. So Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went home while Apple Bloom went back to her house on the farm with Applejack.

The next morning, work on the farm begins as usual. This time, Apple Bloom showed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo what goes on the farm. "Now what these," Apple Bloom said. So Big Mac started to plow a field. "Eeyup," he said while he pulled the heavy plow.

"Luckily it's not made out of candy canes," Sweetie Belle said. "What?" Apple Bloom said. "That's my brother, Big Mac," Apple Bloom said, "He doesn't talk much, really, but once you get to know him, he's really friendly." "We'll take the words out of your mouth," Scootaloo said. "I know," Apple Bloom said.

Then the three friends watched Applejack do her jobs. Right now, she is taking a cart full of fresh apples to the market town. "Ah, Apple Bloom," Applejack said, "You and your like what we do here?" "Sure!" Apple Bloom said. "We think you're great!" Sweetie Belle said. "Yep," Scootaloo said.

"Well, I'm glad you think of that," Applejack said. "Yep," Apple Bloom said, "So?" "Sorry," Applejack said, "No pony trust you now. So you can't come with me." "Oh," Apple Bloom said disappointed. So with that, Applejack set off. Apple Bloom was feeling sad at what she did on that day.

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said. "It's all right," Apple Bloom said.

Soon, it was the afternoon. "And that is what we do on the farm," Apple Bloom said. "Your family is amazing," Scootaloo said.

"Thanks," Apple Bloom said, "We got a lot of relatives!" "Wow!" Sweetie Belle said, "I sure would like to meet them."

"Someday," Apple Bloom said, "Whenever they come to visit." "I see," Sweetie Belle said. "I'd like to see more," Scootaloo said, "But in a different way." "What?" Sweetie Belle asked.


	4. The Next Path

The Next Path

The next morning, Apple Bloom had woken up to start her new day. "All right," Apple Bloom said as she woke up that morning, "It's time to start the day!" "Good morning, little Apple Bloom," Applejack said, walking into Apple Bloom's room.

"Morning, sis!" Apple Bloom replied. "Well, howdy," Applejack said, "Sorry, I can't help myself." "That's okay," Apple Bloom said, "You're Applejack. That's what you do best." "Yes," Applejack replied.

"By the way," Apple Bloom went on, "What happened to you yesterday?" "Oh, it's no big deal," Applejack said, "Just challenging some bragging Pegasus in some Iron Pony competition. "Ok," Apple Bloom, "Uh, Rainbow Dash?" "Yep," Applejack said, "Glad you didn't say Fluttershy." "I know," Apple Bloom smiled, "Well, I must go now." "Uh, not before your breakfast," Applejack said. "Oh, right," Apple Bloom said.

So after breakfast, Apple Bloom left to meet up with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Hey, Apple Bloom!" the two little fillies called as soon as they saw her friend coming into view!" "Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom called as she ran up to the two.

"What's going on today?" Scootaloo asked. "I'm just starting," Apple Bloom replied, "I really have no ideas on what to do today." "Oh," Sweetie Belle said. "Don't worry," Scootaloo said, "We'll think of something together. We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders after all."

"Right," Apple Bloom said, "We can do this." "Right," Sweetie Belle. "So let's make plans now," Scootaloo said. "All right," Apple Bloom agreed, "It's a start for us." "Then let's start," Scootaloo said. "Ok," Sweetie Belle said. And that's what they did. Or at least what they've started on.

Soon, it was the afternoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had thought it was time that they had to go. They have come up with some ideas by this time. I think it's a great start," Scootaloo said. "Yep, but I've got to help my sister on the Apple Farm now," Apple Bloom said.

"And I've got to and help my sister," Sweetie Belle said, "With dress sizes for fillies." "Oh, right," Apple Bloom said to Sweetie Belle. "We'll meet up later," Scootaloo said, "Then we can continue on with our plans." "Ok," Sweetie Belle said, "Good idea."

So, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had decided to split up for the moment. They've all agreed to meet up with each other later that day. However, Scootaloo was thinking about something else, or in this case, about some pony.

"I hope," she thought to herself, "I must! I must meet Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo had heard Apple Bloom mentioned her name before.


	5. Scootaloo Meets Rainbow Dash

Scootaloo Meets Rainbow Dash

Some time later, the three friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had met up at a park near Ponyville. "Hello again," Apple Bloom said to her friends. "Glad to meet up with you, Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said, "Now let's think about what we're going to do!" "Ok," Apple Bloom replied.

"I got some ideas!" Sweetie Belle said. "Ok," Apple Bloom said, "Let's hear them." So Sweetie Belle started to explain about her ideas. That's when the three little fillies noticed a certain Pegasus pony flying really fast.

"Who is she?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I bet that's Rainbow Dash," Apple Bloom said, "She's one of the fastest Pegasus ponies in Equestria." "Oh," Sweetie Belle said. "Oh yeah," Apple Bloom said, "I've did mention her name, not too long ago."

"Right, Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said. "Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Apple Bloom called out to the flying mare. At this point, Rainbow Dash did hear Apple Bloom's voice. "Ok, rest time," Rainbow Dash said quickly and had flown down.

"Ok," Sweetie Belle said just as Rainbow Dash had landed. "Hello, every filly," the rainbow-colored mane pony said, "My-." "Your name is Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "Let me guess," Rainbow Dash said, "Applejack and Apple Bloom mentioned my name, right?"

"Well, me, actually," Apple Bloom said. "I'm friends with Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, "And Rarity. And Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle." "Twilight Sparkle," Apple Bloom said, "She's the new unicorn, right?"

"Why yes," Rainbow Dash said, "I was busting clouds when I first met her. And her little dragon, too. I have her a bad mane style." "Oh, right," Sweetie Belle said, "Rarity said so. She called it a terrible mane job. Ha ha! Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"All right," Apple Bloom said. Then Scootaloo spoke up. "Rainbow Dash!" she said excitedly, "I have always wanted to meet you for some time now!" "Oh, a new fan of mine," Rainbow Dash said jokingly, "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Scootaloo," Scootaloo said, introducing herself to Rainbow Dash. "Nice to meet you, Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah, and nice to meet you, too," Scootaloo said in response.

"Let's let Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash have their moment," Apple Bloom said to Sweetie Belle. "Ok," Sweetie Belle agreed. "We can continue our plans later," Apple Bloom said. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle decided to let Scootaloo talk to Rainbow Dash.


	6. Scootaloo Talks To Rainbow Dash

Scootaloo Talks To Rainbow Dash

So Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash started to talk to each other. "I have always wanted to meet you," Scootaloo said with excitement. "Why thank you," Rainbow Dash replied, "It is a pleasure to have someone like you meeting me."

"Oh, I know!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "What would you like to talk to me about now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "All kinds of stuff and things!" Scootaloo said excitedly, "Like you're the best flyer I have ever met!" "Well, there's that," Rainbow Dash said, "Obviously." "Yeah!" Scootaloo said, "You sure can fly."

"Right," Rainbow Dash said. "Hmm." Scootaloo sighed, looking back at her undeveloped wings. "Look, Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash said in a sympathetic voice, "You are somepony special." "Really?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash said, "You're somepony special. You've got wonderful friends now. Now that I've met one of them now." "Oh yeah!" Scootaloo said. "And you, too," Rainbow Dash said.

"Right!" Scootaloo said, jumping up in excitement, with her small wings to keep her in the air for about 2 seconds. "See," Rainbow Dash said, "You're special in your own way." "Right," Scootaloo agreed, "You know, I can travel on my scooter."

"Ok, let's see," Rainbow Dash said. So Scootaloo got on her scooter and she used her small wings to propel herself. "Well," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm impressed." "Thanks," Scootaloo said, "Want to see me do some tricks?" "Sure," Rainbow Dash said, "Go right on ahead."

"Right!" Scootaloo said and she did so some tricks, including somersaults in the air, spinning sideways off the ground and using trees as ramps. Well, that last one didn't go so well.

"Yikes!" Scootaloo said, realizing that she had lost control after she jumped into the air. Luckily, Rainbow Dash had saved Scootaloo by catching her in midair.

"Uh, you've got it right," Rainbow Dash said, "Just keep on trying. Never give up." "Yeah," Scootaloo replied. "Like me," Rainbow Dash said, "I won't ever give up on my friends!" Scootaloo eye's beamed in wonder. "Wow, Rainbow Dash," she said.

"Hey, kid," Rainbow Dash said, "Glad to have met you. Well, I must go now. The Wonderbolts aren't going to wait for a pony like me! See you later, Scootaloo. We'll talk some more soon!"

And with that, Rainbow Dash flew off. "Wow," Scootaloo said in wonder. So Scootaloo is happy to have met Rainbow Dash.

Soon, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walked up to her. "Did you enjoy your moment with Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo. "Oh, yeah!" Scootaloo answered excitedly, "I did. She's the best pony I've ever met!"

"Well," Sweetie Belle said, "I'm glad for you." "Thanks," Scootaloo said, "You are my friends." "Right," Apple Bloom said.


	7. The Decision Of The Cutie Mark Crusaders

The Decisions Of The Cutie Mark Crusaders

Later that day, the three friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, were still hanging out at the local community park together after Scootaloo had a chat with Rainbow Dash. "So, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said, "Do you like Rainbow Dash?" "Of course I do!" Scootaloo said, "She's the best Pegasus pony in all of Equestria!"

"Yes," Sweetie Belle said, "Ok then." "Not to mention," Apple Bloom said, "I've heard that my sister said she's an only child." "Yeah," Scootaloo said before her expression had changed, "Wait what?" "My older sister said so," Apple Bloom explained, "Applejack said that Rainbow Dash has no brothers or sisters."

"Oh," Scootaloo said, "I feel sorry for her, "Being an only child. And you two have sisters. You, Apple Bloom, of course, have an older brother." "Eeyup," Apple Bloom said, trying to mimic her older brother, Big Mac. "Well," Scootaloo said, "I'm really glad to have talk to her."

"That's good," Sweetie Belle said, "So let's think of what to do next." "Ok," Apple Bloom agreed. "I will talk to Rainbow Dash again soon," Scootaloo said, "The next time I meet her." "Well," Sweetie Belle said, "I have an idea. Let's do a cutie mark crusader sleepover!"

"Ok!" Apple Bloom replied, "Uh, where?" "At my sister's house!" Sweetie Belle answered, "Carousel Boutique!" "That's a good idea!" Scootaloo said. "Yeah!" Apple Bloom said, "And we can start up our own clubhouse, too!"

"That's another great idea, Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle said. "All right!" Scootaloo said excitedly, jumping up and down. "We've got a plan going!" Apple Bloom said, "Well, see you tomorrow!" "Ok, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said and the three friends split up.

For Scootaloo, on her way home, all she could think about is Rainbow Dash. "Maybe," Scootaloo thought, "I wonder." Scootaloo continued to think about Rainbow Dash when she got back to her house.

"Ok," Scootaloo said, "I'll do it! And also, there is a talent show coming up. Another idea!"

And as soon as it was night time, Scootaloo fell happily to sleep.


	8. Sweetie Belle's Memory

Sweetie Belle's Memory

Some days later, the three friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were in their new clubhouse. By now, they have already repaired it and decorated it. "It was mostly my idea," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yep," Scootaloo said, "You helped with decorating. And the fact that your sister is a master fashion designer herself." "Right," Apple Bloom said, "After all, my older sister is an apple bucker master herself."

"Don't you mean mistress?" Scootaloo said. "Whatever," Apple Bloom said. Soon, the three friends went inside their clubhouse. "Well, this is nice," Sweetie Belle said. "Of course it is," Apple Bloom said. "Better than that mess of a what was supposed to be a serious play and song," Scootaloo said.

"Yep," Apple Bloom said, "I wonder what made it so funny." "It wasn't mean to be funny," Sweetie Belle said. "Maybe it was just our act," Scootaloo said. Well, they'll figure it out sooner or later. "So what are we going to do?" Scootaloo asked. "I don't know," Sweetie Belle said, "But maybe."

"Maybe what?" Scootaloo asked. "There was a place," Sweetie Belle said, "I've seen it as a little baby." "How can you remember it when you were a baby?" Scootaloo asked rudely.

"I just remember it," Sweetie Belle said, "There was a small pond and my parents took me to the place right next to it. Of course, my older sister was there and she didn't like the looks of the pond. Anyway, I saw it for a brief moment."

"Where?" Scootaloo asked. "It's right next to the boggy creek," Sweetie Belle said, "I know how to get there." "Then let's check it out together," Apple Bloom said, "To this place!"

"Maybe I'll get my cutie mark for remembering this place," Sweetie Belle said. "Now what will that look like?" Scootaloo asked, "A bubble?"

So, the three friends left their clubhouse and set off to where Sweetie Belle saw the pond. When she saw the pond as a baby. "I hope there are cup holders along the way," Scootaloo said jokingly. Apple Bloom just had to laugh.


	9. Creature Attack

Creature Attack

Soon enough, the three friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo arrived to where Sweetie Belle saw the said pond when she was a baby. "So this is it?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yes," Sweetie Belle, "From my memory." "You got quite a memory," Scootaloo said.

"Let's take a look at this pony, I mean pond," Sweetie Belle said. "Ok," Apple Bloom said and she, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat down and looked at the small pond.

For a few minutes. "You know what?" Sweetie Belle said, "Never mind about thinking about getting our cutie marks like this." "Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed, "That won't work out so well." "You can say that 823 times," Scootaloo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Apple Bloom asked. Nonetheless, the three continued to look at the pond for a few more minutes. "Well," Apple Bloom said, "I'm glad that you've remember seeing this pond, Sweetie Belle as a baby."

"Thanks," Sweetie Belle said, "I knew Rarity wouldn't dare go near this pond." "You got that right," Scootaloo said, "Can we move on now?" "I guess we could," Apple Bloom said, "Let's go."

And the three friends started to walk back to Ponyville together.

Then suddenly. "Hey," Scootaloo said, "Sweetie Belle, you don't need to yell." "I didn't yell," Sweetie Belle replied. What Scootaloo heard was a low shrieking sound. She heard it again. "That's it again!" Scootaloo said, starting to get worried.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked. Then they heard a running sound. "I don't think we're alone," Apple Bloom said. "Then what could be with us now?" Sweetie Belle asked, starting to get scared.

"We're about to find out now!" Scootaloo said and just that moment, a large creature jumped out from behind a tree and landed right in front of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Holy!" Scootaloo shouted. "Pony feathers!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"What is that thing?!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

The creature was indeed bigger than the three fillies. It had an eerie look in its blank, soulless eyes, it had orange fur, big blue lips with huge tusks. The creature was bipedal, with a right hand, which fingers are armed with sharp blades. On top of that, it looked like it hadn't had a bath in years.

"This won't look good standing next to Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said. That is when the creature gave off an awful screeching sound. It sounded unnatural to any pony. The three ponies got a good look at the inside of the creature's mouth, which is armed with sharp teeth as well as tusks.

Then Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all screamed in terror and ran away in fear. "This is scarier than that cockatrice!" Sweetie Belle said. "Would you can it, Sweetie Belle?!" Scootaloo said out loud. "Just keep running!" Apple Bloom said.

The creature screeched again and chased after the little fillies with its bladed hand swinging in all directions. The three fillies looked back to see the screeching creature slashed a tree with its bladed hand. It then let off another horrible screech.

"Well, it's screech is worse," Scootaloo said. "You got that right," Apple Bloom said. Then Sweetie Belle stopped and faced the rouge creature. "Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo called out.

"What did we ever do to you?" Sweetie Belle asked the creature. The creature looked at Sweetie Belle, screeched some more and swung its bladed hand at Sweetie Belle. "No you don't!" Scootaloo said as she and Apple Bloom threw a rock at the creature's hand, knocking it away. "Thanks," Sweetie Belle said. "Let's get out of here!" Scootaloo said, We've got to get back to Ponyville and get help."

"And bring that with us?!" Apple Bloom said, looking back at the rogue creature, running around all over the place now, "We have to get rid of it now!" "Yeah," Scootaloo agreed, "We can't let that thing thrash Ponyville and now it's deforesting this forest!"

"Then I know what to do!" Sweetie Belle said, "We could drop a big rock on it." "I'll go with that!" Scootaloo said, "I hope it's stupid then! But where are we going to get a big rock?"

"There, silly," Apple Bloom said, pointing at a cliff with an unstable boulder on top of it. "Oh," Scootaloo said. Soon, the three got on top of the large cliff with the unstable boulder.

"Now to get that stupid creeps attention!" Scootaloo said, "Hey, stupid brain! Over here!" Scootaloo then threw a rock at the creature. That got its attention and it walked to where the three fillies are, still screeching. Scootaloo continued to taunt the creature.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo jeered, "I'm talking to you, you ugly, stupid, idiot! You stink, too! You can't figure that you, because you're too stupid! Brainless! You're a big fat idiot! And I'll keep calling you an idiot for the rest of your life, you pathetic stupid creature!" "Yeah, I'll go with that," Sweetie Belle said.

That was when the creature walked to where the fillies would drop the boulder.

"Now!" Apple Bloom called and she and Scootaloo, with Sweetie Belle using her magic, they pushed the boulder on top of the hideous creature, causing it to crash down to the ground, burying it alive. "I knew you were stupid!" Scootaloo jeered.

"Well, that takes care of that," Apple Bloom said. "Ready to go back home?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Oh yes!" Apple Bloom said. That was when the creature bust out of the rock pile, still alive and still screeching horribly. "I thought that took care of that stupid monkey!" Scootaloo said, panicking.

"We made it mad!" Sweetie Belle said. The creature then prepared to stomp onto the three ponies. "Oh no!" Sweetie Belle cried as the creature was about to stomp onto the three.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo prepared for the worst when suddenly, a large force field surrounded the three fillies. "Huh?" Apple Bloom thought. When the creature, stomped its foot onto the three fillies, it ended up stomping on the force field, which caused its whole foot burst into flames. It ran off, shrieking in pain as it foot was on fire.

"Wow," Scootaloo said, "Nice job, Sweetie Belle. "But I didn't do it," Sweetie Belle said. "Well, who did?" Apple Bloom asked.

The three fillies turned to see a pony whom they had never seen before. "Who is that?" Apple Bloom asked. "Never seen her before," Sweetie Belle said.

The pony had a tan coat, but only her head and ears were visible as she is wearing a bright white bodysuit. She had red tail and red mane, tied in a ponytail. Much to Apple Bloom surprise is that it looks like this pony has a cutie mark, even she is wearing a body suit.

"Well, that would make a great fashion idea for Rarity," Sweetie Belle said, commenting on the pony's bodysuit. The hideous creature soon ran back and charged towards Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo once again.

The mysterious pony said, "How dare you terrorized innocent fillies, you poisonous creature!" The pony then flew towards the creature and tackled it so hard that it almost had broken some bones in the creature.

"Wow!" Scootaloo said. "But how?" Apple Bloom asked, "She's an earth pony, but she flies like a Pegasus. How can she do that without any wings?"

Then the mysterious pony blasted the creature away with a force field. "Was that the pony who saved us by using that force field?" Sweetie Belle asked. "No way!" Scootaloo protested, "She doesn't have a horn, so it can't use magic!" They all saw the mysterious pony fired a magic blast at the creature.

"Or I could be wrong," Scootaloo said. "Magic of a unicorn," Sweetie Belle said, "Who is she?" "I can tell that she's not a princess," Apple Bloom said, "Princess Celestia doesn't know her. Neither does my sister." The three thought about it for a moment.

"Look out!" the pony cried. The tree fillies turned to see the creature getting ready to hurt them. "No you don't!" the pony called and she teleported the fillies to safety. "Wow," Apple Bloom said after they appeared in another place.

The creature prepared to get back up once again as the mysterious pony landed in front of it. "Now to show off to this stupid creature what happens when you play with scissors," the pony said as the creature stood up, "Some pony could get hurt."

That's when the creature got its right arm caught in between two huge blades. "I'll show you," the mysterious pony said, "Now snip away." She then looked at the two blades with a bright glow in her eyes. The two blades, working like a huge pair of scissors, closed in on each other, thus cutting the creature's right arm off before disappearing into thin air.

The creature immediately realized this and screamed in pain and agony as gunk spewed out of where it's right arm was, trying to cover it up with its remaining arm, but was unable to. "Oh my flutter pony!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "Did you see what?" "Well, my sister says we shouldn't see things like that," Sweetie Belle said.

"But it's cool to watch," Scootaloo said. As the creature whined in pain, the mysterious pony stared at it. "Shadow creature!" she called, "Be purified by the light!" Her eyes then glowed brightly.

The creature looked at the mysterious pony, still trying to stop itself from bleeding, only to have an orb of bright light erupting from its body, thus vaporizing it completely. It gave off a shriek of pain as it was being destroyed. "Wow!" Scootaloo said, "Glad it was too stupid." "Never mind that," Apple Bloom said, "She saved us. The strange pony sighed in relief.

"Luckily," she said, "That overweight thing is a dumb as an Anti-Disney dunderheads that I've heard rumors about." The three fillies then ran towards her.


	10. The Pony Past Mystery

The Pony Past Mystery

A mysterious mare destroyed a black creature that was terrorizing Apple Bloom and her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The three now want to thank her. "You three all right?" the mysterious pony asked the three.

"Yes," Apple Bloom answered, "We are." "Thank you for helping us get away from that disgusting creature, misses," Sweetie Belle said. "Yes," Apple Bloom agreed. The mysterious pony smiled. "I am thankful that it didn't hurt you," she said. "But the way you've killed that creature was awesome!" Scootaloo said.

"Well," the mysterious pony said, "Thank you. By the way, what are you three doing out here?" "We were looking at a pond," Apple Bloom said. "I remember seeing it as a baby," Sweetie Belle said. "Well, I'm glad for you remembering something," the pony said, "By the way, you can call me Light Mare."

"Light Mare?" Scootaloo repeated, "Well, okay." "Thank you for saving us, Light Mare," Apple Bloom said. "Well, I'm glad to help you," the strange pony, whose name is Light Mare, said, "So."

"Oh, we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom said, "I'm Apple Bloom!" "I'm Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie Belle said. "Call me Scootaloo!" Scootaloo said, "And you were great!" "Thanks," Light Mare said and in no time, the three fillies had made friends with this mysterious mare.

"So what's with the bodysuit?" Sweetie Belle asked. "And your powers, too," Apple Bloom said. "I mean you've made a pair of scissors appear out of nowhere. And what about that mark on your bodysuit?"

"Well," Light Mare said, trying to answer the ponies question, "Well, first of all, that is my cutie mark." "Really?" Apple Bloom asked. "And about my bodysuit, I've always worn it for my life. I can never remove it."

"Oh my!" Sweetie Belle said. "Always worn it?" Apple Bloom said. "You see," Light Mare said, "I wasn't born like you. I was created by magicians about 500 years ago." "Whoa," Apple Bloom said, "Mysterious."

"Yeah," Light Mare said, "You see, I was created to be a strong bodyguard for a princess and her king. But then, my creators were killed when an army of evil ponies invaded the land and every pony were murdered in that tragedy. I don't want to go into any details about it."

"Oh," Sweetie Belle said. "After that, I left to serve Princess Celestia for about a hundred years," Light Mare continued, "And then I left to go on my own path. Just to let you know, I was created with unicorn and Pegasus magic." "That explains how you could do all those things," Scootaloo said.

"Yes," Light Mare said, "And I was also created with this cutie mark, too." "As opposed to every other pony never being born with them," Apple Bloom said. "Although I've served Princess Celestia," Light Mare said, "I've never talked to her at all in my life." "Oh," Sweetie Belle said.

"So why were you created in the first place?" Scootaloo asked. "Well," Light Mare said, "Other than just being created to serve the royal family, I really don't know the answers to that. I don't know what my real purpose is." "Ok," Apple Bloom said, "Sorry that I've asked."

"That's okay," Light Mare said. "Also," Scootaloo said, "What was the deal with that creature?" "Don't know,' Light Mare said, "All I know that it came from another dimension and that it doesn't belong in Equestria." "Oh," Sweetie Belle said.

"Sorry that it attacked you," Light Mare said. "That's all right," Apple Bloom said, "We took care of it for a while." "Glad that I've came to save the day," Light Mare said, "Well, "I'm glad that to be your friend. I must go now." "Do you have to?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes," Light Mare replied, "We may meet again soon. I think it's best that we keep this our secret." "If you wish," Apple Bloom said. "I think I'll keep thinking about Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said. "Very well," Light Mare said, "But now, I must be off."

"All right," Apple Bloom said, "Thank again!" "Take caret!" Light Mare said and she took off. "She is a hero," Sweetie Belle said. "But still," Scootaloo thought, "Rainbow Dash is great!" "We won't forget her," Apple Bloom said, "An I think it's best for her that she remains a mystery." "Yep," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo agreed. And the three decided to go home.

The next day, the three friends got together again. "Hello," Apple Bloom said to her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Are you ready for a day of cutie mark crusading?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yes!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo replied happily. "Then let's go!" Apple Bloom said and the tree friends ran off together. "I say we meet Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo said.


	11. The Step Going Forward

The Step Going Forward

Several more days later, the three friends are hanging out together inside their clubhouse. "Looks nice today," said Sweetie Belle. "We know," said Scootaloo, "You've been hanging out with your older sister too much." "Yeah that's true," said Sweetie Belle.

"Say!" Apple Bloom cut in, "Nice today, isn't it?" "Yeah," Scootaloo said, "Princess Celestia has done a great job of raising the sun." "You know it!" Sweetie Belle said. "That's what my sister told me," Apple Bloom said. "Me too," Sweetie Belle said. "Ok," Scootaloo said, "I think Rainbow Dash mentioned something like that."

The three fillies paused for a moment. "So anyway, we should plan on what to do now," Sweetie Belle said, "Today, I mean." "Should we try and take care of a sick phoenix?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Nah," Apple Bloom replied, "We don't want to steal it." "Oh," Scootaloo said, "By the way, where are we going to get a phoenix anyway?" "Forget it," Apple Bloom said.

"And by the way," said Scootaloo, "I know that stupid creature from that day deserved all those insults." "Well, that's true," said Sweetie Belle. "Ok," Apple Bloom said, "Now that's out of the way, we need to think about what we're going to do today." "Yeah," Scootaloo said. "Right," said Sweetie Belle.

"How about diving off a really high diving board?" Scootaloo suggested. "I don't know," Sweetie Belle said. "How about bucking apples?" Apple Bloom said. "That's what your older brother and sister does," Scootaloo said.

"Making a lot of dresses," Sweetie Belle suggested. "That's what your sister does," Scottaloo said undignified, "And don't even think about making me try them on!" "Sorry," Sweetie Belle said. "I'm not sure what to do now," Apple Bloom said.

"How about singing?" Sweetie Belle suggested, "Songwriting?" "We know how that turned out," Scootaloo said. "Oh, right," Sweetie Belle said, thinking about their act. "I don't know now," Apple Bloom said.

The three fillies thought about what they are going to do instead. "We can go zip-lining," Sweetie Belle said. "Wait," Apple Bloom said. "Maybe we can," Sweetie Belle said.

The three fillies agreed on the idea. "We're going to go zip-lining!" the three little fillies said together. Together, they left their clubhouse and headed off towards the woods. The result.


	12. An Afterthought

An Afterthought

So the three friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo decided to go zip-lining that afternoon above the forest. "Spike said this is awesome!" Scootaloo said. The result: not successful. After the three friends got covered in tree sap and pine needles, and cleaned most of it off, of course, they had made a decision.

Well, mostly Scootaloo. Scootaloo's decision is to talk to Rainbow Dash and ask her how she ended up getting her cutie mark. What happened was that they ended up running into Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie and listened to their stories on how they got their cutie marks.

Finally, they've listened to Rainbow Dash's story on how she earned her cutie mark. The result is a surprise for the six friends. After hearing the stories, Apple Bloom was thinking about the friendship of the six ponies.

"I know that none of us has cutie marks," she thought to herself, "But what else do we have in common? Sisters? No, Scootaloo doesn't have a sister. Maybe I'll figure it out soon."

Apple Bloom watched as she friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo went back to their homes.

"Maybe a good night will help me out," Apple Bloom decided at last. "I'll tell them how I got my cutie mark tomorrow," Pinkie Pie said. And so, when Apple Bloom got back home, she went to sleep.

The next morning, Apple Bloom met up with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo once again. It was a cloudy morning that day. "Morning Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said together. "Morning," Apple Bloom replied.

"Thinking about Rainbow Dash's stories yesterday?" Scootaloo asked. "And her friend's stories," Sweetie Belle asked." "Yes," Apple Bloom answered.

"We've all been thinking about that," Scootaloo added, "And we can imagine if that Sonic Rainboom never happened, they wouldn't have earned their cutie marks, especially Rainbow Dash." "Yes," Sweetie Belle agreed, "What a coincidence." "That's true," said Apple Bloom, "So what do we want to do now? As the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Well," Scootaloo replied, "We should think about on how we are going to get our cutie marks. Rainbow Dash's friends have each done something different to get theirs." "So maybe, we should do the same," Sweetie Belle added. "Right," said Apple Bloom, "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Right!" said Scootaloo, "And we've came up with a lot of ideas." "Together," said Apple Bloom, "In fact, not having a cutie mark is what brought us together in the first place." "That's true," Sweetie Belle said, "And not to mention the two bragging fillies."

"Oh, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons," Apple Bloom replied, "Those two." "Never mind the," said Scootaloo, "What matters is what we do now." "Yes," said Apple Bloom, "Together, we can do anything!" "Right!" said Sweetie Belle. "Now let's do some more planning!" all three fillies said out loud.

"Shh!" one pony exclaimed from a nearby house, "We've got ponies sleeping in here!" "Ok," whispered Scootaloo, "Let's start in our clubhouse." "Right," Apple Bloom agreed.

"Now I'll tell you my story on how I got my cutie mark!" Pinkie Pie said out loud after she jumped right out of nowhere. "Oh well," said Apple Bloom.


	13. Meeting A Former Friend

Meeting A Former Friend

Some time later that day, after listening to Pinkie Pie's story about her family on the rock farm, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were walking together. "That was unusual," Sweetie Belle said. "Next time," Pinkie Pie said, "I'll tell you all about how Equestria is formed. And maybe a story about my family."

"Pass," Scootaloo replied. "Okey-dokey-lokey," Pinkie Pie said before she bounced away. "That pony is something else," said Scootaloo, "Who knows?" "Well," said Sweetie Belle, "Let's find something that we could do today."

"Well," Apple Bloom replied, "My older sister is going to the Grand Galloping Gala in a couple of night from now." "Oh," Sweetie Belle replied, "So is my sister." "Should we go?" Scootaloo asked.

The three friends thought about it for less than 30 seconds. "Nah," they all concluded.

"Let's try something else," said Scootaloo. "I'm not sure," said Apple Bloom. "What?" Scootaloo asked. "Well, let's not talk to Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon," Apple Bloom said.

That's when they noticed the two stuck-up fillies walking nearby. This time, they decided to not talk to them and instead hid from them behind a barrel. "That was close," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said, "We know what they would do to us." "Yeah," Apple Bloom said, "Brag." "Whoever raised them?" Scootaloo asked, "To be like this?" "We don't know," Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said together.

"Well," Scootaloo said, "What now?" "Hello, Apple Bloom," a familiar nasally voice said. The three fillies turned to see another filly, who is familiar to Apple Bloom. "Oh, hi, Twist," Apple Bloom said to the filly.

"Hello," Twist replied in a shy voice. "Hi," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said together, "Twist." "How's it been?" Twist asked, "Apple Bloom." "Doing fine," Apple Bloom answered in an optimistic voice. "Well," said Scootaloo, "I'm pleased."


	14. Twist's New Friendship

Twist's New Friendship

"Glad we're together again, Twist," Apple Bloom said. "Sorry," said Twist, "I've been pretty busy helping my parents with the sweets and stuff." "Judging from your cutie mark," said Scootaloo, "You know, the candy pony."

"Was that a song?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Things have been pretty busy for my family since I've got my cutie mark," Twist said. "Yeah," Apple Bloom said, "We know. Sorry about abandoning you, Twist."

"Oh, you didn't abandon me," Twist said in a comforting tone, "We were all busy, that's all." "True," said Sweetie Belle. "So we should hang out more often, Twist," Apple Bloom suggested, "Even if you got your cutie mark and we haven't'. Sorry about overreacting to that."

"You didn't overreact," Twist said, "You were just disappointed." "Yeah," Apple Bloom replied, "All because I wanted to get my cutie mark right away." "Yeah," Sweetie Belle said, "We know the rest of the story." "So what have you've been doing?" Twist asked.

"Well," Apple Bloom said, "We're now helping ourselves to get our cutie marks, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" "We were supposed to shout that together," Scootaloo muttered.

"We're trying to find our special talent," Apple Bloom went on, "And promise to help others as well."

"And being attacked by a stupid, stinky, creepy old swamp creature doesn't count!" Scootaloo muttered to herself. "Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle scolded, "We're not supposed to talk about her!" "Never mind," said Scootaloo.

"Well," said Apple Bloom, but before Apple Bloom could say anything, two unicorn colts ran by. It is, of course, Snips and Snails. "Hey!" Snails cried, "What?" "A swamp creature!" Snips said, "Let's go find it!"

"Right!" Snails replied, "Let's get it to find Trixie so that she could battle it! Weee!" "Hey, it's dead, you idiots!" Scootaloo called out, but it was no use. "Never mind them," Apple Bloom said, "Anyway, we're still friends. Right, Twist?"

"Yes," Twist replied, "I'll be willing to help you out with your team." "It's also a club, too," Sweetie Belle added. "I'll help you out whenever I can," said Twist, "Even if I've already gotten my cutie mark."

"Thank you, Twist," Apple Bloom said. And the two hoof-bumped each other. "And I'll be friends with you, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo," Twist said to the two fillies. "Thanks," Sweetie Belle replied.

"I'm happy," Scootaloo said with a smile in her voice. "So," Twist said, "What would you like to do?" "I don't know," Sweetie Belle answered, "Something like the Grand Galloping Gala?" "Nope," Scootaloo answered.


	15. Sweetie Belle Does It Right

Sweetie Belle Does It Right

So shortly after Twist met up with her old friend, Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom told Twist about what else happened. "It's good that they're chatting like old friends," said Scootaloo. "Yep," Sweetie Belle agreed, "Oh my!" "What is it, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Twist asked at the same time.

"I need to go to Carousel Boutique to help my sister!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "For the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala! I nearly forgot!" "Well," said Scootaloo, "You may go right on with helping your sister."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed, "It's fine with us." "Thanks, friends," said Sweetie Belle and she ran off. "Help your crazy sister," Scootaloo muttered to herself, "Freaking out over dirt clouds."

Soon, Sweetie Belle arrived at her sister's workshop. "Here, sister!" Sweetie Belle announced. "OH!" Rarity exclaimed, "Oh my, Sweetie Belle, you're here! What a surprise." "Yep," said Sweetie Belle. "Well," said Rarity, "You need to get the fabrics ready for me. I'll start work on the dresses for the gala as soon as I can."

"You can count on me, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly. "Ok," said Rarity and she left to plan some of the dresses that she is going to make. "Now to get things ready," said Sweetie Belle. First, she looked at some of the fabrics.

"I think these would work out great," Sweetie Belle said and she picked out many of the fabrics that her older sister would use for her dress project. This time, she took her time and chose the right fabrics."I know Rarity would be pleased with me!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly, "I know she will!"

Even though Sweetie Belle chose not to go to the Grand Galloping Gala, she was happy to help her sister with getting things ready.

One hour later, Sweetie Belle had finished. "Oh, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity called out. "Yes, sister?" Sweetie Belle called back. "Have you finished getting the dresses, uh, dress fabric ready for me?"

"Yes, sister," Sweetie Belle answered happily. "Good," said Rarity and she walked off to see what her sister had done so far. For the moment, Sweetie Belle smiled. "AHHH!" Rarity screamed.

"Uh oh," Sweetie Belle said meekly. "Where is my lavender fabric?!" Rarity cried, "This is a major disaster! Oh no!" "Oh, dear," Sweetie Belle said and she ran to where she left the lavender fabric. She did find it, after a bear used it as a blanket. "This is a flop," Sweetie Belle said to herself.


	16. Friend's Quick Chat

Friend's Quick Chat

Several days after the six friends had gone to the Grand Galloping Gala and caused mayhem there for the first time, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had once again meet up with each other at their clubhouse.

The three were exchanging stories of how their sisters and friend made a ruckus that night. Also, Twist was there to listen to their stories. "Wow," said Scootaloo, "That was one heck of a rowdy-ness!"

"Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed, "Hey, I'm the one to does the western talk like that!" "Sorry," said Scootaloo. "But still," said Twist, "It was interesting to hear what your sisters and their friends did on that night."

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle, "Rarity told me all about it." "So did Applejack," said Apple Bloom. "And Rainbow Dash as well!" Scootaloo added in, "Even though we're best friends ever!"

"Really?" Twist asked, "Cool! Oh, right. You told me that." "Yep," said Scootaloo, "Rainbow Dash is awesome! And she tried to save some ponies from collapsing statue pillars!"

"Yes," said Apple Bloom. "Well," said Sweetie Belle, "Looks like my sister won't be hanging out with that blue. Uh-" "Whatever his name is?" Scootaloo added. "Whoever?" Twist asked.

"You know, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said, "His name is Princess Blueblood, but who cares?" "Uh, good point," said Scootaloo, "And the real point is?" "We can all agree," said Apple Bloom, "That our sister's friends made history. Which is causing chaos at the Grand Galloping Gala for the first time ever!"

"Yeah," Twist agreed, "That is something cool. For once in a lifetime." "Yes," said Apple Bloom, "Our friends are making a difference now." "Right," Sweetie Belle agreed, "Things are different now. That was already said, wasn't it?" "Right," Scootlaoo answered, "And Apple Bloom?"

"Oh yeah," Apple Bloom said, "My sister tried to sell apple pies and other food to raise money for Granny Smith. That is honest." "Yeah, that's true," said Sweetie Belle, "How did that work out?" "Let's say it was hit and mostly misses," Apple Bloom answered meekly.

"Oh," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo replied. "But it turned out all right in the end," Apple Bloom concluded. "Right," said Scootaloo. "Well," said Sweetie Belle, "I hope we do something like that one day."

"Right," said Apple Bloom, "We will get a chance." "True," said Scootaloo. "Well," said Twist, "I wish you three good luck." "Thank you, Twist," said Apple Bloom.

And the four fillies hoof bumped.

"Anyway," Apple Bloom after a few minutes, "Let's think of what we are going to see at the Canterlot Maze." "Well," said Scootaloo, "We are going there on our upcoming field trip with Mrs. Cheerilee's class."

"That's true," said Twist, "OI heard that there's something un-organized there." "And what would that be?" Scootaloo asked.


	17. Over The… Swarm Of Bees?

Over The… Swarm Of Bees?

Some time later, the three friends had just stopped arguing over what they were originally talking about, which involved chaos and disharmony. "Can't believe we had to write those reports on disharmony," said Scootaloo.

"And chaos," said Sweetie Belle. "I told you," said Apple Bloom, but she said no more and the three friends went about their own business.

They were planning on doing something that they think will earn them their cutie marks. "So what now?" Sweetie Belle asked. "How about painting a picket fence?" Scootaloo suggested. "What?!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Nonetheless, they went along with that idea. "This is lame," said Sweetie Belle. "Well, think about our cutie marks," said Scootaloo, "We'll earn them this way." "Yeah, right," said Apple Bloom as they continued painting. "Yeah?" said Sweetie Belle.

They went along with painting this fence for a minute until a swarm of bees approached them. "Uh, does getting a cutie mark for painting a fence involves bees?" Sweetie Belle asked. The two friends suddenly took notice.

"No," they answered simultaneously. The swarm of bees sped towards the three fillies. "Run!" Scootaloo shouted. And the three fillies did. But the bees perused on chasing then. "Why are they chasing us?" Sweetie Belle asked, "We didn't do anything to them!"

"No time to talk!" Apple Bloom shouted as they ran towards a nearby river, "Quick! In the river! Jump in the river!" And without another word, they did.

After Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo jumped into the river, the bees decided to pursue them no more and flew away. After a few minutes, the three got out of the water. "Everypony okay?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo answered, "We're okay." "Thank Celestia," Apple Bloom sighed in relief. The three then got out of the river. "Sorry about my idea backfiring," said Scootaloo. "It's okay," said Sweetie Belle, "The important thing is that we didn't get stung."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom replied, "And what is up with those bees? They acted like we've destroyed their home." "Yeah," Scootaloo agreed, "True."

The three fillies returned to where they had been painting the fence for a surprise. "The fence has become their new home!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. They saw the bees clinging on the fence that they hadn't yet painted, all huddled together.

"The fence had become their home!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "What is going on?" Apple Bloom asked, "I thought bees only lives in beehives." "I don't know," said Sweetie Belle.

The three fillies decided to walk away and think about what had happened when they were in for another surprise. "Hey," said Scootaloo, "Any pony noticed the weird outlook?" "What weird outlook?" Apple Bloom asked.

And the three fillies saw what had happened in the last couple of hours. "Is this Ponyville?" Sweetie Belle asked. "More like the Capital of Chaos," said Scootaloo. "Wait what?"


	18. In The Land Of Chaos And Disharmony

In The Land Of Chaos And Disharmony

Some time later, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo decided to explore the now transformed Ponyville. Everything is out of whack. "What happened to our town?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No idea," Apple Bloom answered, "It looks like some thing has gone crazy with some kind of magic. I should know. I, and my sister, are unicorns after all." "We know," said Apple Bloom.

"But what we don't know," said Scootaloo, "Is that things might not make sense anymore. Like what I've just said." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo became confused. "What are you talking about, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sorry," said Scootaloo. That's when the three fillies saw a swarm of flying pigs flying overhead. "Ok," said Scootaloo, "Now that's insulting." "How?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo decided not to answer as several more things started to happen around the three fillies.

"What's with the dancing group of ballerina bisons?" Scootaloo asked. "And what's with the weird long-legged bunnies?" Sweetie Belle asked, "Also, there are pink clouds raining brown rain." "What?" Apple Bloom asked, "What are you talking about?"

And that's when Twist appeared. "Actually," she said, "That is a cotton candy cloud that is raining chocolate milk. And I don't know why it's happening." "Ok," said Apple Bloom, "Oh and hey, Twist."

"Surprised," said Twist, "And sorry for making fun of you back there. I don't know what came over me." "That's okay," said Apple Bloom, "I'm just glad that you're okay." "yeah," said Scootaloo, "In this weird Ponyville."

"I don't understand myself," said Twist. That's when something else happened. "Uh, ponies?" Apple Bloom said, "Why are there floating houses?" The four fillies saw that houses are starting to float in the sky with part of the ground still attached at the base.

And other weird things started to happen. "Including raining pies," said Scootaloo, "Who thought of this?" "Who knows?" Twist replied. "Ok, maybe we should get out of here?" Scootaloo suggested, "Before things start to get even more weirder?" "Good idea," said Twist. "We'll find my sister and my brother and granny later," said Apple Bloom, "I hope they're all right."

And with that said, they almost got away from where the unstable magic is taking place. Well, sort of. "Man," said Scootaloo, "Ponyville sure looks weird." "Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed, "I wonder if this has something to do with the bees behavior?"

"Bees?" Twist said. "A long story," said Apple Bloom. "Can I guess this might have something to do with that laughing statue at Canterlot Maze Garden?" Sweetie Belle asked. "How?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, it's a guess," said Sweetie Belle, "And I know this even won't help us get our cutie marks." "Wait," said Twist, "You're trying to get your cutie marks?" "Yes," the three friends agreed.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" "I see," said Twist. "We've been trying to figure out how to get our cutie marks since our group has been founded!" Apple Bloom explained. "Yeah," said Sweetie Belle.

"And together, we hope to earn our cutie marks someday!" Scootaloo concluded. "That must be so amazing for you," said Twist, "Congrats." "Thanks," said Scootaloo. "I wonder if I'd gotten my cutie mark so soon," Twist thought to herself, "I didn't mean to-" "It's okay," Apple Bloom said, "We can still be friends."

"And we are," said Twist. "And so," said Scootaloo, "We'll get back to our regular lives-"

Just then, a great flash of rainbow light engulfed Ponyville, returning everything to normal. "When things return to normal," Scootaloo concluded meekly, "Which happened just now." The four fillies looked at the now normal Ponyville. "That was weird," said Scootaloo.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle agreed. "I guess that's that," said Apple Bloom, "We can go back to our normal lives." "Yeah," said Twist. "Let's go and find our sisters first," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yes," Apple Bloom agreed, "And my brother and granny. I hope they didn't go down with the dogs." And they all returned to the town which is no longer the Capital of Chaos and Disharmony. "Seriously," said Scootaloo, "What the scooter happened here?"


End file.
